


Thorny Crowns

by UndeservingHero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King!Sam, Canon Divergent, Dom!Sam, King of Hell, M/M, Sub!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeservingHero/pseuds/UndeservingHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just a small smidge of a story that just barely exists.</p></blockquote>





	Thorny Crowns

The crown had grown lighter over the long years he'd worn it. He barely even minded it now. The thorns digging into his temples were only a minor nuisance anymore and the way it had always pressed into his brow was barely felt. His reign had been accepted by his armies as easy as breathing.

He didn't mind any of that now. Now, he was finally free to do as he pleased as he draped across his throne, sitting atop the deep pile of bodies.

The Boy King.

The dirt and the filth of humanity at his feet never touched him though. He was just as pure as the day he'd left Earth.

Which wasn't pristine. He did have to earn his broken wings, after all.

Too bad he'd dragged Dean down with him. He'd have liked to have seen what kind of Holy War they would have started between the two of them. Dean was the Righteous Man. He was the chosen one.

Now, he was just another broken toy that had sought refuge in the only place willing to offer it to him.

His brother's arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small smidge of a story that just barely exists.


End file.
